


Trust

by Shownkindness



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, I just couldn't with this scene, Karolina needs to make a better choices, Slight alternate version of Cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shownkindness/pseuds/Shownkindness
Summary: Season 2x02 slight fix. During the fight between the group at the beginning of the episode. What if Karolina had decided to make a different choice when they were all confronting each other?





	Trust

“Everyone, stop!” Molly yelled over the bickering group, “Alex, you have to tell us. Our parents lied to us every day of our lives. If we’re gonna be different, we gotta trust each other, and that means no more secrets. Otherwise, We’re just like them.”

There was a moment of silence over the group and Karoline could feel the guilt eating at her slowly. The meeting with Jonah had given her a sense of control that she hasn’t felt since the night they learned their parents were murders. That sense of control was hard to let go though and as the group all looked at Alex with judgement across their faces she couldn’t take those looks right now. She was trying to figure out who, well what she was. They wouldn’t understand why she was meeting with one of the very people they were running from.

“Fine. I’m working for Darius.” Alex finally admitted bitterly.

“The guy that kidnapped and almost shot you? That’s a great plan.” Chase barked back with Gert alongside him, “Good thing you don’t need an IQ test to stay here.”

“Yeah, ‘cause then where you stay?” Alex glared back at Chase, “Look, you guys asked me to tell you, and I did, so now I’m leaving.” with that their makeshift leader adjusted his backpack and walked out.

“Alex.” Nico called and Karolina could just feel the heavy fall into the air.

“At least he told us the truth.” Molly reasoned while quiet fell over the five remaining members in the room. 

Chase just sighed and head back to the fuse box to continue work. Gert headed up the stairs in search of Old Lace. Molly just shrugged and ran up the stairs to her room to get ready for her trip with Karolina and Nico. Nico was about to walk away as well when she felt a small tug on her hand. Glancing back she saw the worried look on her girlfriend’s face. The need to reassure her came as an instant wave over the tiny goth.

“Hey. Look Alex will be back. We are too strong of a group to let a little small fight like that break us apart.” Nico spoke softly in hopes the others wouldn’t catch wind of her soft tone.

“Oh.. yeah I know. Chase and Alex have always butted heads. I actually.. I wanted to tell you something.”

“Oh find something on your walk.” Nico perked up a little the hopes of good news. 

Karolina laughed sadly and sat down on the stairs with Nico, “Something like that. Umm, what Molly said. About needing to trust each other, I wasn’t just out for a walk.”

Nico paused and waited for Karolina to continue, “I was meeting with Jonah.”

“Are you crazy! Karolina, he tried to kill you! He tried to kill all of us.” Nico shot up off the step getting angrier as the seconds passed and Karoline knew she needed to ring this in before anyone else heard their conversation. 

“I know. I know! But Nico please listen to me. Ok?” There was a pause in Nico’s movements and Karolina hasty continued, “I need to know what I am. There is this whole part of myself. A part that until a few weeks ago I had no idea existed. I don’t trust him, but I need him to explain what I am and how to control my abilities so I don’t hurt anyone. So I don’t hurt you.”

“You wouldn’t hurt me, Karoline.”

“That’s not something I want to risk on chance Nico. Please. I will tell everyone else I promise, but I need a little time just to find out what I can from him.”

Nico turned and rubbed her temples with eyes closed. She knew that having a She-Ra of a girlfriend wasn’t going to be easy, but this wasn’t what she was thinking. Granted with the amount of running they had been doing lately there hadn’t been a lot of thinking beyond their next meal. There was a noise from upstairs then a roar from Old Lace and Nico knew she had to make a choice.

“Fine.” Nico breathed out turning back to Karolina, “But you tell me everything, Karolina. The good and the bad. Molly was right. Our parents kept secrets from each other and from us. I don’t want us to turn into what our parents are.”

Karolina quickly nodded, “Thank you Nico.”

The conversation came to an end and there were footsteps coming from the top of the staircase. Both turning they saw a perky Molly ready to go. The couple turned back to each other for a moment and though Karolina knew that Nico was upset with her they would be okay. And them being okay was all that mattered at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be honest. I binged this whole thing and this scene stuck with me the whole time. This is somewhat of a fix that I believe would have changed a lot of things for Nico and Karolina. Let me know what you guys think and if I should (I probably will anyway) continue my fix it kick for Runaways.


End file.
